Si j'avais su
by BadAngel666
Summary: OS. Si j'avais su...ce que nous deviendrions, ce que nous réservait notre avenir. Auraisje suivi ce chemin qui me menait à toi? [POV Draco].[RARs anonymes sur mon blog]


**Auteur:** BadAngel666

**Disclaimer**: Encore une fois j'ai emprunté à la merveilleuse créatrice de l'univers de Harry Potter ses personnages, merci madame Rowling de me laisser jouer avec mes chouchous... Je promets de vous les rendre en bon état (hum, hum...).

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter.

**Rating:** M (je sais vous avez l'habitude...lol!)

**Warning:** Attention, ceci est un slash! Traduction pour les touristes: les deux principaux personnages sont des jeunes hommes (tout à fait délectables, certes...) qui font ensemble ce que je nommerai des cochoncetés (mais si ça existe!). Je prierai donc ceux qui n'apprécient pas les fictions à caractère homo-érotique (merci Tia pour le terme, ça fait super longtemps que j'ai envie de le caser lol!) de cliquer sur le bouton "précédent".

**Warning bis :** Ceci est une deathfic, c'est ma première dans le genre et je me dois de vous prévenir que l'histoire termine par le décès de l'un des héros…

**Note de l'auteur** (c'est à dire moi): Voici donc un OS tout court que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête... Il était tard (à peu près 21h... quoi c'est pas tard? Mais si! Bon pour moi ça l'était, vu que mon réveil sonne à 4h du matin, et je sais je raconte ma vie...) et j'étais en panne d'inspiration (qui a dit "encore"? ). La seule phrase que mon neurone m'a sortie fut "si j'avais su"... Et mes doigts se sont mis à écrire seuls.

Qui ne s'est jamais dit "si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais fait ça"?

Donc voilà un petit truc tout petit, et j'en ai profité pour tester un nouveau style... Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez...

Ah oui... une dernière chose.

Par pitié ne me tuez pas à la fin!

Sur ce: bonne lecture.

_part se cacher très très très loin_

**Si j'avais su.**

Si j'avais su...

Je me dis parfois que la vie est bien bête...

Ou plutôt...

Que la vie est une salope.

Parce que si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais fait tout ce que j'ai fait...

Ce qui m'a conduit là...

Ce qui m'a fait perdre mon âme...

Si j'avais su...

Mais je ne savais pas.

Je ne suis pas du genre à douter de moi.

Avant toi, je n'avais jamais détourné le regard, pas une seule seconde, pas une seule fois.

Mais c'était avant toi.

Si seulement j'avais su.

Nous n'étions que des enfants pourtant...

Deux gosses aux vies opposées et si semblables.

Deux gamins pour qui la vie n'avait pas été tendre.

Deux paumés aux destins croisés.

A ce moment là je ne savais pas.

Je ne savais pas ce qui se cachait derrière ces yeux trop verts, ce corps trop mince, ces cheveux trop décoiffés...

Tout chez toi a toujours été "trop".

Trop con...

Trop gentil...

Trop courageux...

Trop Gryffondor.

Trop... Toi.

Qu'est ce que je pouvais y faire, moi le digne représentant des Serpents?

Je ne voulais que ton estime...

Tu ne m'as donné que ton indifférence...

Puis j'ai voulu ta haine...

Et je l'ai eue, elle...

Pure, flamboyante, elle faisait si bien brûler ton regard.

Elle m'embrasait...

Tandis que je rêvais de t'embrasser.

Si j'avais su alors à quoi elle me mènerait.

Si j'avais écouté ma mère lorsqu'elle me parlait de sentiments...

Si j'avais seulement regardé autour de moi...

J'aurais vu que haïr à ce point une personne n'était pas normal.

J'aurais su alors ce qui allait m'arriver...

Mais j'ai refusé de voir, refusé de croire.

Je ne voyais que toi, absurde petit sauveur, avec tes idéaux trop grands pour tes pauvres épaules.

J'ai brûlé d'une telle haine que mes nuits n'étaient remplies que de vert.

A quel moment ai-je rêvé de ce vert assombri par la passion?

Quand ai-je commencé à vouloir autre chose que ton mépris?

Si j'avais su...

Je me croyais invincible, intouchable...

Comme j'avais tort...

Je t'ai voulu aussi fort que je t'avais détesté.

Trop fort, parce que tu étais "trop" tout...

Tu t'es certainement demandé pourquoi...

Pourquoi Draco Malfoy changeait ainsi à ton égard.

Si tu avais su...

Les gens réagissent parfois de la façon dont on ne s'attend pas.

C'est ce que tu as fait, tu m'as montré une autre teinte de vert...

Le vert brillant de curiosité, de méfiance aussi.

Et j'ai foncé...

Si j'avais su...

Toujours sûr de moi, beaucoup trop sûr...

Je t'ai conduit dans mon antre, au creux de mes draps, je t'ai pris au creux de mes bras...

Je ne suis pourtant pas un homme qui câline, je suis de ceux qui dominent...

Mais tout contre ta peau je suis devenu autre.

Dans ta chaleur j'ai fondu.

Je voulais pourtant faire de toi ma chose...

Et je suis devenu la tienne...

Une chose étrange, simplement agitée par un tremblement continu.

Moi qui n'avais jamais tremblé, depuis ce soir là je tremble encore...

Moi qui n'avais jamais gémi, je gémissais encore à ta simple vue.

Moi qui n'avais jamais été la chose de personne...

Si j'avais su...

Tu m'as donné ton corps...

Mais pas de la manière dont je le voulais.

Tu l'as mis dans le mien...

Et j'ai crié.

Tu m'as pris...

Et j'ai gémi.

Tu m'as enculé...

Et j'ai adoré.

Suis je encore un Malfoy après ça?

Je ne sais pas...

Peut être que je ne suis plus que Draco...

Tu sais, Draco...

Celui qui hurlait de plaisir entre tes bras...

Sous ton corps...

Entre tes mains...

Celui dans lequel tu es entré encore et encore...

Si j'avais su...

Mais ce n'était qu'une nuit...

Juste pour essayer, juste pour s'essayer...

Tu as aimé, je le sais.

Moi j'ai adoré...

J'y ai même laissé quelque chose...

Si j'avais su...

Si seulement j'avais su...

Jamais je n'aurais croisé ton regard...

Jamais je n'aurais approché ton corps...

Jamais je ne t'aurais donné mon coeur.

Parce qu'à présent pas un jour ne passe sans que j'aie mal...

Sans que cette brûlure ne revienne au creux de mes reins...

Sans que ton corps ne manque au mien...

Tout ça parce que je sais...

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment qualifier ce que nous avons vécu tous les deux...

Une relation?

Trop réducteur à mon sens.

Une passion peut-être...

Mais où sont les sentiments dans tout cela, hein?

Parce que j'en avais.

Parce que j'en ai toujours...

Et que maintenant je sais...

Une simple nuit a changé le cours d'une vie, la mienne.

Je me disais que cela suffisait, que jamais tu ne reviendrais...

Mais tu es revenu...

Et si j'avais su...

Je t'aurais fermé toutes mes portes...

Celle de ma chambre, celle de mon coeur...

Ce que j'ai voulu faire d'ailleurs.

Mais toi en bon petit Gryffondor tu les as forcées.

Tu es entré, tu m'as troublé...

Et tu m'as baisé.

Encore.

Ainsi nous avons commencé ce qui entre nous est devenu une habitude...

Tu venais, je te repoussais, tu entrais de force et nous nous jetions avec avidité l'un sur l'autre.

Personne ne savait...

Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Parce que si j'avais su alors ce que j'allais vivre, j'aurais agi autrement.

Septième année maudite...

Moi mi-Serpentard, mi-espion...

Je n'ai jamais reçu la souillure de la marque des Ténèbres.

J'aurais demandé à la recevoir si j'avais su...

Ca t'aurait dégoûté si fort que tu serais parti sans te retourner...

Mais non... Mon corps est resté pur et pâle, comme tu l'aimais...

Comme tu aimais le goûter...

Comme tu aimais jouer ta musique sur lui...

J'étais ton instrument Harry...

Un instrument qui ne jouait de notes justes que sous tes mains expertes.

Qui l'eut cru...

Moi le froid Malfoy...

Si j'avais su...

Ma mère m'a toujours dit que lorsque l'on aime une personne on peut mourir après son départ...

Je n'ai jamais fait attention à ses élucubrations...

Après tout elle ne s'est jamais portée aussi bien qu'après le départ de mon père...

Maintenant je sais.

Narcissa n'aimait pas Lucius...

Pas comme moi j'aime Harry.

Pas avec toute la force de son âme, pas avec douleur et passion...

Parce que vous savez quoi?

Aimer est douloureux.

Aimer c'est mourir chaque jour un peu plus, et ne se sentir revivre qu'avec la personne que votre coeur a choisie...

Un peu comme si cette personne était une pile, un moteur qui fait que vous vous sentez vide de tout sans elle...

C'est ainsi que je me sentais.

Et toi Harry?

Souffrais tu?

Parfois je pense que oui...

Dans ces couloirs où nous devions constamment donner le change...

Dans ces salles de cours où nous devions nous ignorer...

Dans cette grande salle où nous devions nous insulter...

A certains moments ton regard était autre.

Un peu comme si tu avais envie de te lever et de venir me serrer contre toi...

Une projection de mes désirs?

Peut-être...

Si j'avais su...

Mais je ne savais pas...

On ne peut pas savoir ce genre de choses...

Jamais.

Toi peut-être t'en doutais-tu...

Moi pas...

Jusqu'à ce soir-là...

Soir étrange entre tous...

Je me souviens parfaitement que j'avais froid, pourtant nous étions en avril...

J'avais si froid...

Je pensais avoir droit à la chaleur de ton corps...

A l'étreinte de tes bras...

Nous aurions joué une symphonie...

Comme d'habitude...

Mais j'avais froid et je ne savais pas.

Au lieu de te trouver nu dans mon lit, cette fois j'ai trouvé une lettre...

Une simple lettre rédigée sur un parchemin...

L'écriture était penchée, raturée, ton écriture...

Tu avais du être pris de court...

Mais tu avais tout de même écrit une lettre à celui qui t'aimait sans te l'avoir jamais dit...

Mon coeur s'est arrêté sur tes mots...

L'encre avait coulé, comme si tu avais versé des larmes tout en les écrivant.

Comme si tu avais eu de la peine en me disant...

Que pour toi j'avais été le refuge de tes nuits, l'abri de ton âme...

Et que même si tu n'en avais pas dit un mot...

Tu m'aimais.

Tu m'aimais comme moi je t'aimais...

Tu disais t'en douter, et regretter de n'avoir pas pu me le demander...

Si j'avais su...

J'ai réalisé à cet instant que la nuit qui avait précédé cette lettre nous n'avions pas baisé...

C'est vrai que tu m'avais surpris en me laissant te prendre avec douceur...

En me laissant composer mes propres notes sur ta peau...

Mais je ne savais pas...

Je ne savais pas que pour toi c'était un au revoir...

Presque un adieu...

Comme si tu me disais que finalement j'avais le droit d'aimer ton corps...

Je suis con, hein?

Je ne me suis douté de rien...

Parce que si j'avais su, je t'aurais pris en otage entre mes bras...

Ligoté avec mes draps...

Et jamais tu ne serais parti...

Mais ce soir là, mon corps est devenu froid, mon coeur s'est arrêté pour ne jamais repartir.

Parce que dans cette lettre tu me disais adieu.

Tu disais que tu ne pensais pas revenir...

Parce que quelque part ta destinée t'attendait.

Je ne crois pas au destin, je crois aux choix...

Et tu avais déjà fait le tien depuis si longtemps, si seulement j'avais su.

A présent je sais...

Je sais tout...

Et j'aimerais ne plus rien savoir.

On m'a dit que tu avais été héroïque...

Que tu avais montré que tu étais véritablement un grand sorcier...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'avais défié.

Et toi tu l'as combattu.

Et tu l'as vaincu.

Tu es sorti vivant de ce combat...

Quelle ironie tout de même...

Parce que ce n'est qu'en partant que tu es tombé...

On dit que c'est un homme qui avait un vieux compte à régler avec ta famille...

Un traître, un lâche...

Car il faut être bien lâche pour abattre un homme dans le dos.

Si j'avais su...

Si tu m'avais dit...

Mais nous ne parlions pas tous les deux, nous jouions de la musique...

Entre gémissements et cris, voilà où étaient nos conversations...

Mais si j'avais été plus attentif, j'aurais remarqué que c'était ta façon de me parler...

J'aurais tant voulu être là...

Te sauver...

Toi le sauveur du monde t'es retrouvé sans personne pour t'éviter ce coup fatal.

Si j'avais su...

Si seulement j'avais su...

Je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui...

Debout devant cet autel...

A contempler ton visage serein...

Trop serein dans ton sommeil éternel...

Comme je voudrais que tu ouvres les yeux...

Tes yeux trop verts.

Comme je voudrais que ton bras bouge et que tes doigts passent dans tes cheveux...

Tes cheveux trop décoiffés...

Mais non...

Tu restes là, étendu, sur un matelas de pétales de roses...

Ces ignares ne savent même pas que ta fleur favorite était la belle de nuit...

Tu aimais cette fleur blanche qui s'ouvre au coeur de la nuit, tu aimais la promener sur ma peau...

Elle était un peu comme toi, tous deux si purs et ne vous épanouissant que dans la pâle clarté de la lune.

Dans ma main une unique fleur, celle-ci...

Dans mon coeur, le froid intense et douloureux...

Dans mes yeux, le vide...

Et tout ce qui m'a amené ici est au fond un chemin que tu as tracé toi-même, Harry.

Il m'a suffi de croiser ton regard pour m'y engager...

La suite nous la connaissons tous les deux...

Un regard...

Une amitié refusée...

Une haine déchirante...

Un amour passionné...

Si j'avais su...

Su que je me retrouverais à pleurer ta perte...

A souhaiter être étendu là à ta place...

Eh bien...

On dit qu'avec des "si" on referait le monde.

Moi je crois que si j'avais su...

J'aurais pris exactement le même chemin...

Parce que ce chemin, Harry, m'a rempli de bonheur.

Et si à présent tu n'es plus là, et que j'ai envie de te rejoindre...

Je ne le ferai pas.

Parce que tu m'as donné pour mission d'être heureux...

Même sans toi.

Ce sera dur, mais je le ferai.

Il y aura des jours où j'aurai envie de mourir.

D'autres ou ton souvenir m'accompagnera...

Mais aujourd'hui cette promesse je te la fais...

Je serai heureux, Harry...

Mais saches tout de même que où que j'aille, tu seras toujours dans mon coeur...

Un peu trop présent...

Un peu trop douloureux...

"Trop" encore une fois...

Mais là quand même...

Alors repose en paix mon amour, car je tiendrai ma promesse...

Je sais maintenant que je peux le faire...

**FIN **

_L'auteur s'étant enfui très très très loin d'ici, c'est son répondeur qui prend la relève. _

_Si vous avez aimé, vous pouvez cliquer sur le bouton « submit review »…_

_Si vous voulez avouer à l'auteur que vous l'aimez, cliquez sur « submit review »…_

_Si vous voulez assassiner l'auteur… Encore le bouton « submit review »…_

_En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. _

_L'auteur vous adore tous !_

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip !_


End file.
